In some communication networks, certain communication nodes in the network are not easily accessible for repairs in the event that equipment on the communication node experiences a failure. For example, communication nodes located in space are practically inaccessible and, as such, that failed equipment cannot be repaired. To prevent the failures from affecting the operation of the communication node, the communication equipment on the communication node includes standby equipment that increases the redundancy of any communication paths through the communication equipment. To control which communication paths are used through the communication equipment, a switch system is used to switch a communication path from failed equipment to standby equipment.
Since low noise amplifiers are prone to failures, a communication node typically includes at least one spare amplifier depending on the size of the system. A switch system can be implemented using a network of switching ferrite circulators. Upon experiencing a failure of a low noise amplifier, the system switches a communication path from an input through the switch system without affecting other communication paths through the switch system.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for switch system is used to switch a communication path from failed equipment to standby equipment.